


Una llama en mi interior

by EirenaGrayWolf



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Sharing, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, New Orleans, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirenaGrayWolf/pseuds/EirenaGrayWolf
Summary: "Siempre el maldito Louis. El único ser que conseguía que fuese a sitios a los que no quería ir y hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Por él estaba en Nueva Orleans."Lestat vuelve a Nueva Orleans en busca de Louis y sin saber si será bien recibido.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace literalmente más de quince años que leí los libros de Crónicas Vampíricas, pero hace poco , estando de mudanza, uno de ellos cayó de nuevo en mis manos haciéndome rememorar todo ese universo. Y me entró el gusanillo de hacer algo con mis chicos más amados, Lestat y Louis.  
> Comentar que es mi primera incursión en un sexo tan sumamente gráfico, pero he de reconocer que aunque me he salido de mi zona de confort también ha sido muy divertido escribirlo ^^.  
> PD-Perdón si hay alguna inexactitud, ya os digo que hace mucho que los leí y hay cosas que no recuerdo al 100%. 
> 
> -Y lo más importante!! Todos los personajes son propiedad de Anne Rice. Yo aquí ni pincho ni corto.

**-Lestat-**

Me detuve ante un viejo muro de ladrillo de un jardín abandonado. Necesitaba una mano de pintura urgente, pero las verdes enredaderas que lo cubrían junto con las numerosas y brillantes buganvillas que caían sobre él lo hacían más pintoresco si cabía. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el fragante aroma de rosas que arrastraba el aire. Estaba seguro que al otro lado del muro crecían rosas, enormes rosas salvajes de colores empolvados. Lo sabía como si las estuviese contemplando en ese mismo instante. Me metí las manos en los ajustados vaqueros y continué mi camino, paseando lentamente por unas calles poco concurridas. Mi mente luchando con recuerdos lejanos pero grabados a fuego como si los hubiese vivido solo unos días antes. Aquí había vivido los mejores años de mi vida inmortal. Y también los peores. ¿Por qué había decidido volver a Nueva Orleans? Sacudí la cabeza, como si con ese gesto pudiese lanzar los recuerdos no deseados lejos, e intenté concentrarme en mi tarea.

Louis. 

Siempre el maldito Louis. El único ser que conseguía que fuese a sitios a los que no quería ir y hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Por él estaba en Nueva Orleans.

Fue Marius el que había plantado la semilla del deseo de ver a mi pupilo en mi mente. Habíamos coincidido en la Isla de la Noche meses atrás y una noche, sentados en la biblioteca comentó de pasada el tiempo que llevaban sin tener noticias de Louis.

-No es nada nuevo -dijo Armand sentado a los pies de su maestro mientras ojeaba un libro. -Ya sabéis que su alma melancólica le lleva a pasar largos periodos solo.

Observé sin ver, meditando, cómo nuestro diablo con cara de ángel se colocaba un largo mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Entonces al alzar la mirada mis ojos se encontraron con los de Marius. Me miraba con una suave sonrisa que parecía no afectar a su rostro labrado en piedra. No dejó de mirarme ni cuando empezó a peinar delicadamente los rizos color vino de Armand con sus finos y largos dedos de artista. Pude notar claramente como el deseo crecía en mi interior. Marius habían encendido una llama que ya era imposible de apagar. 

Tenía que encontrarme con Louis.

Mi rostro debió de mostrar esta determinación puesto que Marius sonrió más abiertamente aún, satisfecho, antes de volver toda su atención a su discípulo. Dos días después, apenas había desaparecido el sol, con el cielo aún bañado en malvas y rosas de los atardeceres del verano, cuando salí disparado al aeropuerto con una pequeña bolsa de viaje en la que había echado lo primero que había encontrado en mi desordenada habitación. Yo no podía localizar a Louis. Su mente me estaba vetada, por el mismo motivo que la mía permanecía cerrada a él. Era el efecto negativo de la transformación. Pero siempre podía entrar en la mente de otros. Así fue como descubrí que de Nueva Orleans se habían alejado los nuevos vampiros ante la presencia de un Antiguo que se había instalado hacía casi un año. Tenía que ser él. Y así, cinco horas después de dejar la Isla de la Noche, salía del hotel de cinco estrellas del Barrio Francés en el que me había registrado a buscar al vampiro que me traía de cabeza.

Esa era la tercera noche desde mi llegada, tres malditas noches tardé en localizarlo. Reconocí su figura sentada en la terraza de una cafetería. Al verle sentí un calor que me abrasó el pecho y pude notar como la sangre de mi reciente víctima me subía al rostro. Él también debía de haberse alimentado hacía poco. Sus mejillas mostraban un color rosado, así como sus preciosos y jugosos labios, y sus ojos, aún de un extraordinario verde, no mostraban ningún signo sobrenatural. Llevaba el pelo corto y despeinado, que junto con los vaqueros rotos y la sencilla camiseta de algodón verde oscura le daban un aspecto juvenil y despreocupado. Estaba concentrado en la lectura de un libro viejo, con el ceño fruncido y un café aún humeante ante él, un café que no llegaría a tocar.

-Louis, el más humano de todos nosotros... -había dicho Armand en cierta ocasión. ¡Y qué razón tenía!

Me recreé en su visión durante cerca de una hora, hasta que cerró el libro. Distraído se estiró un instante, como un gato. Entonces guardó el libro en la bolsa que llevaba y se levantó.

Sin saber bien por qué le seguí a una distancia prudencial. Callejeó sin parecer tener un rumbo fijo entre enormes casas y jardines y por callejuelas poco iluminadas. En una de éstas se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro derecho en mi dirección. Yo era rápido, y para entonces me había ocultado velozmente en las sombras. Sin ningún gesto de reconocimiento reanudó la marcha.   
Le seguí sin incidentes hasta el Bulevar, donde se mezcló con la multitud. Arriesgándome a acercarme un poco más le vi entrar en un pequeño y desvencijado local. Entré tras él. La puerta daba a un oscuro pasillo lleno de carteles de obras y comprendí con una sonrisa. Era un pequeño teatro. Alcancé unas cortinas negras hechas de un material barato y me encontré en una amplía sala llena de humo y gente. Nada que ver con los elegantes teatros a los que estábamos acostumbrados. Aquí no había ni terciopelos ni sedas, ni palcos, ni gente con sus mejores galas, pero el ambiente, el espíritu era el mismo. Busqué con la mirada en tornó mío, entre la gente y le vi, al fondo de la sala. Y él me estaba mirando también, con la cabeza un poco ladeada y sin mostrar la más leve emoción, aunque el brillo de sus ojos delataba cierta curiosidad.

Y entonces fui consciente. Sabía que le había estado siguiendo. Posiblemente supo de mi presencia desde que puse un pie en la ciudad. ¿Y de qué me extrañaba? Aunque el silencio se había instaurado entre nosotros desde el mismo instante que compartí con él mi sangre, Louis siempre había sabido dónde me encontraba en todo momento, como si me presintiese. Desde el principio siempre bajo su atenta mirada, siguiendo mis movimientos, acechando silencioso en las sombras...

*******

Esa noche había tenido una fuerte discusión con Claudia. ¿El motivo? No lo recordaba, aunque había veces que no necesitábamos uno para gritarnos y amenazarnos. Sin mediar palabra nuestra niña vampiro se encerró en su dormitorio para salir al rato con un discreto abrigo de lana y unos zapatitos a juego y se marchó de casa dando un portazo que hizo temblar hasta la cubertería. Yo me dejé caer en el sofá de mal humor, rumiando. Vi a Louis asomarse discretamente a la ventana, apartando la cortina, para ver a Claudia marchar bajo la lluvia.

-¡La tienes muy consentida Louis!

Él simplemente me ofreció una de sus miradas con un chasquido de lengua, cosa que me ofendió más aún.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamé con ira poniéndome en pie. -¡No os aguanto más! Yo también me voy a un lugar más divertido, osea, ¡a cualquier otro sitio! -Recogí mi capa y sombrero y salí siguiendo el ejemplo de Claudia.

Volví pocas horas después, empapado y aburrido de dar vueltas por la ciudad. Subí las escaleras para encontrarme la casa casi a oscuras, iluminada por unas pocas lámparas de gas. Dejé mis cosas en el hall, convencido de que no había nadie en casa y me dirigía al salón cuando oí un gemido proveniente del cuarto de Louis. Con cierta curiosidad me acerqué silencioso. La puerta estaba entre abierta y antes de llegar al oscuro pasillo pude verle. Estaba sobre la cama, de rodillas y sólo vestía una camisa de lino blanca abierta, dejando su marcado pecho al aire. Su piel pálida estaba perlada de sudor, dándole un brillo rosáceo por la sangre bajo la luz de una única e insuficiente vela y sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo. Su rostro permanecía oculto por el largo cabello oscuro, a excepción de su boca, entreabierta y húmeda, de la que surgían lascivos sonidos. Tragué saliva, mientras contemplaba como movía lentamente su mano en torno a su dura polla, ese miembro aterciopelado, ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda que yo tanto amaba. Sin ser apenas consciente de ello di un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar con una de las butacas y me senté sin poder dejar de mirar a mi compañero autocomplacerse. Alzando mi blusa arrastre las manos por mi vientre, suavemente, siguiendo el camino de mi vello rubio desde el ombligo hacia abajo, hasta liberar mi propio miembro. Un gemido surgió de mi garganta solo por la antelación de lo que vendría a continuación. Ya estaba dolorosamente duro por lo que no perdí más tiempo y alcé la caderas mientras agarraba con fuerza mi polla. La acaricié, arriba y abajo, siguiendo el ritmo de Louis. Estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos. Sus gemidos y jadeos aumentaron en ritmo, al igual que su mano, que empezó a girar más fuerte sobre su miembro. Yo le seguía el ritmo, aunque sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Mi polla ya goteaba y un calor abrasador empezaba a acumularse en mi ingle, poco a poco, en ritmo ascendente. Entonces, cuando notaba que iba a perder el control, lo vi. Un brillo verde entre su cabello. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Y así, mirándonos el uno al otro dimos nuestros últimos y duros golpes. Él llegó antes, con un gruñido y curvando todo su cuerpo. El sonido que hizo provocó que yo explotase poco después, cerrando los ojos y cayendo contra el respaldo. Seguí acariciándome suavemente lo que duraron las réplicas, gimiendo y temblando. Saciado y agotado, me incorporé, pero para cuando dirigí mi mirada al dormitorio de Louis éste estaba vacío.

 *******   
  
Apagaron las luces de la sala, dejando únicamente una hilera justo frente al escenario. Louis miró en torno suyo, entonces volvió de nuevo el rostro hacia mí y me dio una media sonrisa. Yo se la devolví y apartando la mirada salí de la sala. Tenía que salir de ahí, rápido, o el animal que rugía dentro de mí sería capaz de saltar sobre él y tomarlo ahí mismo, tanto física como vampíricamente hablando. Al llegar a la calle me golpeó el húmedo calor de la noche. Sin prisa y ensimismado me dirigí dando un paseo hacia el río, donde tenía la esperanza de que soplase un poco más de aire.

**-Louis-**  
  
Fui de los últimos en salir al terminar la representación. Siempre había amado observar como la vida real volvía a hacerse cargo de todo tras unas horas viviendo en un mundo inventado y a través de los ojos de unos personajes ficticios. Me gustaba ver como la gente volvía a su rutina, comentando entre risas o en desacuerdo lo que habían presenciado. El arrastrar de sillas o como apuraban la cerveza antes de seguir a sus parejas o amigos. Me colgué la bolsa de tela del hombro y me detuve un momento mirando hacia un lado y otro de la calle, sopesando mis opciones. Tras un instante comencé a andar sin ninguna duda en la misma dirección en la que sabía que había desaparecido horas antes Lestat.

Le encontré sentado en un banco de madera junto al río, aburrido, con las piernas estiradas mientras contemplaba el brillo de las farolas sobre la superficie marrón del agua.

-No esperaba verte por aquí -le dije anunciando mi presencia. -Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

Vi como se levantaba dedicándome una espléndida sonrisa y me estrechó en sus brazos. Yo repetí el gesto, besándole la mejilla antes de separarnos.

-No parece haberte sorprendido, la verdad. ¿Cuándo me viste? ¿En el callejón?

Le sonreí tomándole del brazo e invitándole a caminar junto a mí por el parque.

-Noté una fuerte presencia hace días, pero no supe que eras tú hasta que te vi observándome desde la cera de enfrente de la cafetería.

Rió a mí lado, una risa dulce y sonora. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos!

-Un poco siniestro, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad.

Nos acomodamos en un plácido silencio, con el sonido de las cigarras de fondo y del chapoteo de algún animal en el agua.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? -pregunté en un susurro.

Sin aminorar el paso Lestat inclinó el rostro hacia mí, arrastrando su mejilla y su nariz contra la mía. Su aliento en mi cuello llevó una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Depositó unos besos antes de hablar.

-No lo sé, vine por ti...Me quedaré aquí el tiempo que tú me permitas...

-¡Oh, Lestat! ¿Tanto esfuerzo por mí? ¿Te aburrías en tu mansión de cristal y has venido a recordar viejos tiempos?

Quizá no quise decir eso, o puede que sí, pero en la lucha eterna de mi interior entre el orgullo y la pasión siempre ganaba la primera.

Junto a mí el cuerpo de Lestat se tensó, abriendo los ojos con ira. Me soltó de golpe, apartándose bruscamente. Se detuvo delante mía, con fuego en los ojos y apretando los puños.

-¡Maldito Louis! ¿Cuándo vas entender que hay gente que te quiere y que eres merecedor de ese amor? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de castigarte?

-¿Amor? -escupí. -La necesidad no es amor. Y eso es por lo que siempre te has acercado a mí, por necesidad.

-Y para ti no hay amor sin dolor, ya lo sé. Te castigas por disfrutar de las cosas que te da la vida. -Vi como se rendía, relajando sus hombros, sus rizos rubios ocultando su rostro. Sentí lástima por él, por nosotros. Quizá sin nos hubiésemos encontrado en otro tiempo o lugar, en otras circunstancias... -Siempre la misma historia, siempre el mismo discurso. -Volvió a alzar la mirada, una mirada triste y se acercó a mí. Lentamente acercó sus manos a mi rostro, tomándolo con delicadeza y pegó su frente a la mía. -¿Y qué si es necesidad? ¿No es amor si lo que necesito eres tú? ¿A tí?

-No lo sé -contesté sinceramente cerrando los ojos y estrechándolo fuertemente entre mis brazos.

-Louis, ¿cómo puedo hacerte entender que soy tuyo?

Sonreí.

-No puedes -le susurré al oído. -Pero lo que sí sé es que yo soy tuyo.

Lestat dejó escapar un gemido entre sus sonrosados labios y me miró sonriendo. De mis ojos pasó la vista a mis labios, que ardían en deseos de ser besados, y no tardó en complacerme. Me besó con una ternura que me sorprendió, acercándome de la nuca y la cadera. Entonces abrí un poco los labios, dejando paso a nuestras lenguas, que se acariciaron y jugaron en nuestras bocas, esquivando con maestría los afilados colmillos.

-Oh, Louis -suspiró presionándose un instante más contra mí antes de separarnos. Entonces me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera del parque. -¡Vamos Louis, quiero que me enseñes los nuevos lugares de la ciudad!

El amanecer se acercaba y nosotros nos besábamos con lujuria amparados por la oscuridad de un jardín. Mi espalda descansaba apoyada contra un muro y Lestat presionaba todo su cuerpo contra mí, buscando el mayor contacto posible.

-Tengo que irme, Lestat.

Mi voz, rota, quedó oculta entre los gemidos que escapaban de nuestras gargantas y el significado de mis palabras se perdió en el deseo. Gruñí de dolor y pasión al notar un pequeño corte en mi cuello. Lestat chupó con lujuria la sangre que salió.

-Sólo un poco más -jadeó lamiéndome la herida del cuello con ansia. Sus manos no habían perdido el tiempo y me desabrochaban con velocidad los pantalones. A la vez que introducía la lengua en mi boca metió la mano en ellos sacando mi polla en toda su longitud. Gruñí con los ojos cerrados ante el movimiento de sus habilidosos dedos a lo largo de todo mi pene. Entonces noté otro contacto nuevo. Sin ser yo consciente de ello Lestat había liberado su propio miembro, ya duro y perfectamente erecto, y empezó a acariciarlo junto al mío.

-¡Joder! -no pude dejar de exclamar hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro, temblando de arriba abajo.

Lestat sólo sonrió.

-¿No es maravilloso cómo encajan nuestros cuerpos? ¡Qué vista más espléndida! -jadeó invitándome a mirar.

Ante estas palabras escondí más mi rostro encendido en su cuello. Lestat sabía que por mi educación había cosas que aún me avergonzaban y jugaba mucho con ello. Aún así no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

Entre nosotros Lestat agarraba con firmeza nuestras dos pollas juntas. Ambas duras e hinchadas, segregando un líquido rosáceo por la sangre. En un rápido movimiento lo extendió en nuestros miembros, aumentando la sensibilidad y el contacto. Noté como mis caderas se adelantaban, buscando más fricción. Lestat lo tomó como una señal para aumentar el ritmo mientras que con la otra mano me atraía con fuerza desde la nuca a sus labios. Nos besamos con furia, entre jadeos hasta que Lestat cayó con todo su peso sobre mí, gimiendo mi nombre. Aún así no se detuvo hasta que yo le seguí al poco. Nos relajamos el uno en los brazos del otro, temblando con el pulso a mil por hora.

-Puedes pasar el día conmigo Louis, -me susurró Lestat besándome el cuello mientras me limpiaba y abrochaba los pantalones de nuevo. -Tengo una suit en el Ritz...

Le sonreí agradecido y dejándome llevar enredé mis dedos en sus rubios rizos, atraiéndolo bruscamente a mi boca. Pocas veces podía ver esta cara complaciente de Lestat y él pocas veces había visto este gesto posesivo en mí.

-Quizás otro día -contesté cubriéndole de besos. -Tengo mi propio sitio...

-Bien, -suspiró Lestat apartándose y colocándose bien la cazadora. Su voz claramente dolida, pero intentando sonar frío y despreocupado. -Ya nos veremos entonces...

Le vi alejarse en la oscuridad.

-¡Lestat! -se detuvo aún dándome la espalda. -Nos vemos esta noche.

Pude ver como me miraba por encima del hombro y sonreía. Entonces desapareció con un gesto de su mano de despedida.  



	2. Chapter 2

**-Louis-**

Era bien entrada la noche cuando desperté en el silencio de mi escondite; una habitación sellada y secreta en la planta baja de una casa victoriana. La casa la había adquirido hacía más de cuatro décadas con otros inmuebles pero rápidamente había pasado a ser mi favorita y mi lugar de retiro eventual. Arrastrando una pesada librería accedí a una habitación que hacía las veces de biblioteca y sala de estar. Las paredes estaban forradas de arriba abajo con librerías de diferentes acabados y materiales, ya que las había ido adquiriendo según la necesidad de almacenaje. Los libros llenaban cada hueco de sus estantes, y parecía ir a desbordarse de un momento a otro, junto con pequeñas baratijas y recuerdos que había ido recolectando en viajes o diferentes momentos de mi vida. Un antiguo escritorio español, un enorme sofá de cuero ante la chimenea y una vieja lámpara de Tiffany completaban la decoración. Esta habitación, junto con el anexo inmediato (además del cuarto secreto en el que se ocultaba mi ataúd), eran las únicas estancias que utilizaba. A través de un arco accedí al anexo, una habitación más pequeña en la que una enorme cama con dosel ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Me detuve ante ella. Siempre que la observaba me preguntaba por qué era incapaz de deshacerme de ella. Era todo lo contrario a mis gustos y necesidades. Era algo que en el tiempo actual sólo hubiese elegido una persona con gustos excesivos y con ganas de llamar la atención.

Alguien como Lestat.

Dejé volar lejos estos pensamientos y lo que implicaban, y entré en el cuarto de baño. De forma automática agarré las tijeras que descansaban sobre el tocador y me planté delante del espejo. Como era de esperar, durante el día mi cabello había vuelto a crecer hasta caer sobre mis hombros. Agarré un mechón y estaba a punto de cortarlo, como cada noche, cuando el recuerdo de la voz de Lestat llegó a mi mente.

-"Amo cuando llevas el pelo largo, Louis. Negro y brillante como las plumas de los cuervos, tan suave para acariciarlo...¡y agarrarlo! Enmarcando tu blanco rostro y haciendo destacar el verde de tus ojos».

-¡Maldito Lestat! -exclamé lanzando las tijeras al lavabo. Siempre había sido un embaucador. Siempre había sabido qué teclas presionar y que las hondas de este acto permaneciesen pulsando en el tiempo, aunque él estuviese lejos.

Algo molesto, tomé la primera chaqueta que encontré tirada sobre la cama y salí a la oscura noche sin luna.   
  


Sin una explicación coherente ,esa noche mis pasos me llevaron cerca del puerto de la ciudad. Había ido distraído, dejando pasar de largo presas fáciles; marineros y trabajadores del puerto, turistas borrachos provenientes de algún crucero, rateros (y alguna ramera) buscando una oportunidad de vaciar el bolsillo de algún incauto... Sonreí al ser consciente de que había cosas que no cambiaban con el paso del tiempo. El puerto había crecido y los barcos eran más grandes y lujosos. Pero el tipo de gente que se movía por el lugar era en esencia el mismo. Era el mismo ambiente en el que me había cruzado con Lestat 300 años antes, el mismo lugar en el que nuestras vidas se unirían para compartir el sendero de la oscuridad, el mismo punto en el que...

*******

  
Lestat cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave y se dio la vuelta canturreando, disfrutando visiblemente del momento. Yo observaba algo alejado sus movimientos, cohibido y sintiendo la torpeza de los primeros días como ser inmortal. Estábamos en la misma taberna en la que me había encontrado él, durante mi búsqueda de una muerte prematura. Sonreí con cinismo, y puede que con un poco de locura, al ser consciente de que los únicos que se reunirían con la muerte esa noche era la pareja de prostitutos (un hombre y una mujer) a los que Lestat había pagado.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis? -preguntó la ramera sin rodeos dejando caer al suelo el blusón que vestía. Tras este gesto se soltó el peinado y agitando la cabeza dejó caer unos rizo castaños sobre su espalda. Su pechos saltaron de su ajustado e insuficiente corpiño por el brusco movimiento. -¿Queréis mirar... o participar?

Lestat la sonrió, tocándola suavemente un pecho, y a continuación la besó.

-¡Todo! -contestó separándose de ella. Para mi sorpresa, se volvió y alargando la mano agarró de la camisa del hombre atraiéndolo hacia él. Vi que sus ojos azules le miraban de arriba abajo un momento, con lascivia y le atrajo con pasión a sus labios.

Aparté rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado. En mi vida mortal había compartido el lecho de numerosas mujeres, pero nunca había pasado por mi mente una relación con otro hombre. Era algo pecaminoso según mi educación, algo contranatura... Alcé los ojos de nuevo, la mirada un poco oculta en mi pelo. Lestat me miraba mientras besaba al hombre con lujuria. La ramera mientras tanto había ido abriéndole la camisa y dejando húmedos y sonoros besos en su camino hacia abajo. Ahora luchaba con sus pantalones. Un gemido surgió de los labios de Lestat cuando ella llegó a su objetivo.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos? -jadeó lamiéndose los labios y sentándose en la cama.

La fulana se incorporó y se sentó junto a él, llevando una de las manos de Lestat a sus pechos, que pellizcó y acarició hasta dejar los pezones duros y oscuros, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Mientras tanto, con la otra mano, Lestat agarró la cabeza del hombre, dirigiéndolo hasta su polla, que se tragó al instante, y guiándole en el ritmo.

No podía dejar de observar la escena, ahora sin ningún pudor. El calor comenzaba a concentrarse bajo mi estómago y notaba como poco a poco me estaba poniendo más duro. Un jadeo surgió de mi garganta sin yo pretenderlo, y vi que Lestat me sonreía. A continuación, entre gemidos, atrajo a la mujer hacia él, y colocó con maestría su cuello desnudo ante su boca. En un fuerte empujón de su amante masculino el clavó los dientes en la vena, y empezó a chupar, con deleite. El olor a sangre inundó la habitación, mezclándose con el olor a sexo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos o pensé que me derrumbaría ahí mismo.

Oí el sonido del cuerpo de la fulana caer sobre el colchón y para cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos de nuevo Lestat daba cuenta del hombre.

Yo jadeaba contra la pared, acalorado, febril. Lestat se acercó a mí, con la camisa desabrochada, sudoroso, y me vi a mí mismo incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese pecho bien formado que subía y bajaba con la fuerte respiración por el esfuerzo realizado. Cerré de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Louis? -oí que preguntaba Lestat. ¿Había preocupación en su voz? Me apartó con delicadeza un mechón que había caído sobre mi rostro, y tras colocarlo tras mi oreja me alzó la cara, obligándome a mirarle. Le golpeé con furia la mano, apartándola lejos de mí. Gruñó con ira, enseñándome los colmillos. Entonces, dejándome llevar, le agarré con ambas manos de la camisa y le atraje para besarle con lujuria. Sus labios y lengua sabían a la sangre de sus víctimas, lo que me hizo querer profundizar más. Él se removió y separándose me miró a los ojos, con verdadera mirada de sorpresa. Intenté besarle de nuevo, pero se apartó. En un rápido movimiento había agarrado mis muñecas y me tenía inmovilizado contra la pared.

-¡Louis! -gimió alzando una ceja. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Forcejeé intentando soltarme, pero el agarre sobre mis muñecas no disminuyó lo más mínimo. En cambio acercó sus labios a mi oído. El calor de su aliento en mi cuello provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndome jadear de nuevo.

-¡Dime que es lo que deseas, y será tuyo! -dijo.

Dejé de luchar, relajando todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Quiero...-susurré. ¿Me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta?

-¿Sí?

-Quiero lo mismo que te ha hecho él a tí...

Lestat me sonrió, lamiéndose los colmillos. Entonces, liberándome de su agarre, se puso de rodillas ante mí. Con movimientos precisos me desató los pantalones y, arrastrando sus dedos por mis caderas, me los fue bajando lentamente hasta que mi miembro quedó libre y duro ante él. Lo observó un instante, antes de rodearlo con sus finos dedos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -jadeé echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Empezó a acariciarla con maestría, arriba y abajo, lentamente, haciendo salir de mi garganta sonidos que creía imposibles. Entonces noté su lengua, húmeda y caliente, rodeando la cabeza, y luego arrastrándose por todo lo largo. Moví mis caderas hacia adelante, pero él me inmovilizó con una mano sobre mis abdominales. Ya estaba increiblemente duro, tanto que me dolía, cuando noté que se metía mi polla en la boca. Empezó a chupar, sus labios en torno a mi circunferencia, rozando levemente con sus colmillos de vez en cuando. Adelante y atrás. Yo no podía dejar de gemir, cerrando el puño con un mechón rubio de su pelo en él.

- _¡Rizos rubios!_ -recuerdo haber pensado. - _¡Los rizos rubios de Lestat en mi mano porque es él el que me está chupando, es Lestat el que me está haciendo gozar como nadie lo había hecho antes!_

Y con estos pensamientos llegué fuertemente en su boca, mordiéndome el labio para no gritar.

Entre las sacudidas de las réplicas noté como Lestat se incorporaba y chupaba la sangre de mi labio y me besaba. Le agarré del pelo con fuerza y lo acerqué más a mí.

-Quiero más -me oí decir. -Pero no aquí...

No sé cómo llegamos a casa tan rápido. Sólo tengo recuerdos de entrar en el cuarto de Lestat besándonos entre gemidos (tampoco sé como nuestros jadeos no despertaron a mi madre y hermana) y como me arrancaba la ropa. Recuerdo estar sobre la cama de Lestat, duro otra vez, observando avergonzado y deseoso su cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo de pie ante mí, deteniéndome en su preciosa polla enmarcada en rubios rizos. Recuerdo cómo trabajó en mí con sus dedos y con su lengua, hasta que no pude más. Cómo me dirigió para que me pusiese de espaldas a él, agarrándome al cabecero de latón y me fue bajando poco a poco sobre su polla, hasta que estuvo dentro de mí, golpeándome al ritmo que yo golpeaba el cabecero contra la pared. Me jodió fuertemente, hasta dar con un punto en mí interior que me hizo ver las estrellas, y agarrando mi polla y bombeándola hizo que me corriese en su mano casi al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía dentro de mí.

Recuerdo caer agotado y extasiado, descansar entre sus brazos, recobrando el aliento y llorar. Recuerdo las lágrimas de sangre caer por mis mejillas, sin poder evitarlo y cómo él las recogía con la lengua o con besos, mientras me decía que todo estaba bien y cuánto me amaba. Y quedarnos dormidos enredados el uno en el otro cuando llegó el amanecer.  


*******

-¿Louis?

Alcé los ojos aún sin ver, siguiendo la voz de Lestat. El Lestat que me miraba curioso ahora no era el mismo que el de mis sueños. No llevaba los rizos recogidos, ni blusa con chorreras, ni chaleco ricamente adornado. Nada de medias ni de zapatos de raso. En cambio llevaba el pelo suelto cayendo libremente mientras me miraba de lado, una cazadora de cuero sobre una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver parte del inmaculado cuello y unos vaqueros imposiblemente ajustados a sus piernas bien formadas.

Le sonreí. El Lestat que me miraba era mucho más guapo que el de mis recuerdos. Pero no pensaba decírselo nunca!

Me arrastró a una discoteca.

Amparados por la oscuridad, las luces parpadeantes y el alcohol pasábamos completamente desapercibidos. Lo único que notaban los humanos hacia nosotros era una misteriosa atracción, un magnetismo incontrolable que les hacía caer en nuestros brazos sin ellos pretenderlo. Y Lestat estaba haciendo gala de ello sin avergonzarse. Le vi bailar en la pista, divertido, como uno más, atrayendo a él a mujeres y hombre por igual. Me asombró ver que era incluso capaz de beber de alguno de ellos simulando un beso o un gesto amoroso sin que se percatasen.

Entonces reparó en mí. Vi sus ojos azules clavados en mí y sonrió mientras avanzaba en mi dirección, ignorando todo y a todos, sus movimientos recordándome a un animal salvaje. Me di la vuelta e inicié mi camino hacia la salida, esquivando a la gente y alzando la mirada sobre mi hombro de vez en cuando para confirmar que Lestat me seguía. Un aire fresco me recibió al llegar al exterior, agitando mi pelo. Olía a lluvia. Me aleje sólo unos metros cuando dos poderosos brazos me agarraron y me arrastraron a un callejón.

-¡No pensarías escaparte de mí! -jadeó con lujuria Lestat lamiéndome el cuello y pegándose a mí.

Sonreí al notar que ya estaba duro.

-Necesito alimentarme - le dije separándome. Torció el gesto, dolido. -Te veo en una hora.

-¡Más te vale! -me dijo haciéndome un pequeño corte en la mano, chupando y besándolo.

Cerré los ojos jadeando, y le besé.

-¡Una hora! -repetí desapareciendo por el oscuro callejón. 

* * *

**-Lestat-**  
  
Sondeé el local en busca de la que sería mi próxima víctima. No tardé mucho en decantarme por un Don Juan que estaba a punto de drogar a una chica y que ya había enviado al hospital a otra. Invitarle a un par de copas, tres palabras subidas de tono y me estaba siguiendo al baño como un cordero al matadero. Media hora más tarde salía a la puerta del local con un rubor renovado en el rostro y un calor que sólo da la sangre recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Caía una fuerte lluvia de verano, intentando refrescar lo que había sido una cálida y pegajosa noche. La gente de la calle corría a resguardarse en los soportales o en los locales que encontraban abiertos. Me subí el cuello de la cazadora y miré en torno mío, esperando, protegido por el soportal del edificio.

-¿Una buena noche? -preguntó junto a mí el enorme seguridad. Parecía aburrido y con ganas de conversar. 

Simplemente alcé los hombros apoyándome en el muro.

-No está siendo mala - dije. Entonces vi una silueta conocida corriendo hacia mí bajo la lluvia. No pude evita sonreír con hambre -Aunque creo que va a mejorar.

Louis se cobijó junto a mí, sacudiéndose el agua de la chaqueta y bajándose la capucha.

-Una noche estupenda para pasarla ante la chimenea leyendo, ¿verdad?

Acababa de terminar la frase cuando le atraje hacia mí en un fuerte beso.

-Tengo ideas mejores que hacer en una noche como ésta -le susurré al oído pegando mi caderas con las suyas lujuriosamente. Vi que se sonrojaba, señal inequívoca de que acaba de alimentarse. Le tomé de la mano y le arrastré bajo la lluvia en dirección a mi hotel.

-Los hay con suerte -oí que decía el seguridad del local con un suspiro. 

Entramos en la habitación empapados hasta los huesos pero sin soltarnos de la mano. Detuve a Louis y de un tirón le atraje hacia mí. Le besé en los labios, las mejillas, el cuello mientras le quitaba la vieja sudadera y la dejaba caer pesada por el agua al suelo. Entonces arrastré los dedos por su oscuro pelo.

-¿Te he dicho que me encantas con el pelo largo?

No sé si dije algo gracioso o no, el caso es que Louis rió divertido en mi boca.

-Alguna vez los han mencionado...

Introdujo las manos por mis hombros haciendo caer la cazadora cerca de su sudadera y rápidamente las volvió a enterrar bajo mi camiseta mojada. No pude dejar de gemir ante el contacto de sus dedos en mi piel, toques abrasadores en lugares que conocía a la perfección. Alzándola bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por mi clavícula, recogiendo los restos de gotas de lluvia mezclados con la sangre de mi sudor. Siguió su camino hasta uno de mis pezones, mordiéndolo y chupándolo a continuación, y repitió el procedimiento con el otro, hasta que estuvo duro. Dejo un camino de besos por el esternón, el duro estómago, el ombligo... Acarició el bello rubio que bajaba hasta mi ingle y empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones vaqueros. Tras unos movimientos bruscos se incorporó de nuevo riendo.

-Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme con ellos. ¿Cómo puedes moverte con algo tan ajustado?

Sonreí divertido mientras me quitaba las botas militares y empezaba a luchar para salir de mis pantalones. A su vez, Louis se desvestía sin apartar la mirada de mí. Cuando dejó caer sus pantalones yo ya estaba sin aliento contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Su ancho pecho con algo de vello oscuro, su delgada cintura, sus fuertes muslos...Él parecía tan hipnotizado de mi cuerpo como yo de el suyo puesto que noté como me miraba de arriba abajo, ruborizándose. Se acercó a mí, de nuevo, y tras un rápido beso continuó donde lo había dejado minutos antes. Besó mi estómago, esquivó mi duro miembro para depositar un beso en mi muslo derecho y a continuación en el izquierdo...Y tras unos momentos en los que no pude por más que contener el aliento, besó por fin mi polla. Un beso juguetón en la punta, un lametazo inocente y poco a poco estaba dentro de su boca. Miré hacia abajo, gimiendo, para verle trabajar en mí con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí. Siempre me chupaba con los ojos cerrados. Decía que le daba vergüenza, que nunca sería capaz de hacer contacto visual en un momento así. Y este mero recuerdo me enterneció tanto que no pude por menos que amarle más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Louis -susurré alzándole, duro de placer. -Tengo que tomarte ahora mismo o moriré.

Louis, servicial, se dio la vuelta apoyándose en la pared. Vi como se inclinaba un poco y separaba las piernas. Me situé tras él, pero únicamente pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Rodeé su pecho con un brazo, atraiéndolo a mí, besando y lamiendo, su hombro, su cuello...Con la otra mano agarré su polla, estimulándola lentamente.

-No, -le dije girando su cara y besándolo en los labios. -Quiero follarte de frente. Quiero verte la cara...  


Le giré y tomándole de la mano por segunda vez esa noche, le guié a la enorme cama. Me senté apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero, besándolo con lujuria, y siendo correspondido del mismo modo. Louis no tardó en sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, arrastrando su pecho con el mío.

-¿Dónde...? - preguntó sin dejar de besarme. Hice un gesto hacia la mesita de noche. En un ágil movimiento sacó un pequeño frasco de lubricante que abrió. Vertió un poco del contenido en su mano y sin más dilatación empezó a extenderlo a lo largo de toda mi polla. 

Maldije ante el contacto, pegando un pequeño bote ante el que Loius rió. Volvimos a besarnos. Louis cogió entonces mi mano, y tras extender un poco más de lubricante en mis dedos, la guió bajo él. Con una sonrisa me dejé llevar. Acaricié su perfecto y fuerte culo, son suavidad, hasta que se abrió ante mi toque. Entonces busqué, e introduje un dedo. Louis bajó sobre él, gimiendo y pidiendo un segundo. Le complací y al poco le veía jadear con un tercero. Los saqué y metí lentamente, siguiendo su respiración. Cuando noté que estaba listo los saqué de golpe, valiéndome un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Con maestría y años de compenetración, le tomé de la parte trasera de los mulsos, separándolos y alzándolo a la vez mientras me encajaba debajo suyo. Poco a poco fui dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mi miembro. Louis se agarró a mi cuello, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, jadeando, hasta que estuve entero dentro de él.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara, besando sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios...

-¿Todo bien? -pregunté.

Él sonrió, dejando entre ver sus colmillos.

-Todo bien -contestó con la voz rota de la lujuria y mirándome con ojos vidriosos.

Y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, lentamente, mis hombros como punto de apoyo. Al poco aumento el ritmo y yo no pude contenerme y empecé a golpear fuertemente con mis caderas hacia arriba cuando el bajaba, haciéndole gritar de dolor y placer en cada sacudida. En un momento dado se reclinó hacia atrás, cambiando un poco la dirección de los golpes y noté como se sacudía encima mía.

-Ahí, -susurró cerrando los ojos, jadeando. -Lestat, justo ahí...Más fuerte...

Sólo tenía que decir mi nombre mientras follábamos y conseguiría lo que quisiese. Así que inclinándome un poco más alcé mis caderas para complacerle. Un golpe, dos, tres, los gemidos iban en aumento y al cuarto golpe se lanzó sobre mí clavando sus colmillos en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo pareció expandirse ante el mordisco. Louis chupó y chupó de mí, mientras yo seguía golpeándole, más sensible que nunca. Tras unos instantes cayó hacia atrás, hacia la cama, arrastrándome con él, gimiendo de placer pero aún duro entre nosotros. Me detuve un instante a besarle, probando mi sangre en su boca.

-No te detengas -jadeó en mis labios rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

En un único y fuerte movimiento estaba de nuevo dentro de él. Busqué hasta que golpeé de nuevo en el lugar indicado y sus piernas se cerraron más fuerte en torno mío.  
Seguí moviéndome, hasta que me atrajo del cuello, nuestros cuerpos rozándose con toda la piel posible, su polla dura entre los dos. Me besó lujuriosamente, y entonces alzó el cuello, como una invitación. Yo correspondí rápidamente. Tras varios besos lamí la zona buscando el pulso bajo la piel. Cuando lo encontré apoyé los colmillos en él y aproveché el golpe de una de las embestidas para clavarlos. Louis se revolvió debajo mío. Sin detenerme, esperé a que la sangre cayese por mi boca, espesa como la miel, y entonces succioné, y con la sangre pude compartir los sentimientos de Louis. Culpa, lujuria, necesidad, amor... Y noté los latidos de su corazón, como un tambor lejano, y acompasé el mío propio a ese ritmo. Dos corazones sonando como uno sólo. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo, sólo por él, hasta que no pude más. Saqué mis colmillos y volví a la realidad, y casi lloré de éxtasis porque ahí también estaba con él, con Louis, y con nuestro propio ritmo común. Noté como estaba llegando al límite, subiendo, como en una montaña rusa. Escondí el rostro en el hombro de Louis, golpeándolo con fuerza.

-Lestat -gritó debajo mía arqueando todo su cuerpo y derramándose entre los dos.

Le agarré del pelo y no pude evitar cantar su nombre en su oído en mí rápido ascenso hasta que llegué y exploté con un gruñido.

Tras varias réplicas, salí de él y me dejé caer a su lado, jadeando, saciado y agotado. Y me volví y le recogí entre mis brazos, besándolo y acariciándole la espalda.

-¡Te amo tanto! -le dije una y otra vez besándole la frente y el pelo.

Noté como Louis sonreía en mi pecho, acariciando mi costado.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste esas mismas palabras la primera vez que nos acostamos...

-¿Y? Es que son ciertas.

-Entonces no te creí. No podía o no quería.

Me detuve en las caricias y le aparté el pelo para poder verle los ojos.

-Y ahora, ¿me crees?

Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en mi pecho y volver a ocultar el rostro.

-Sí, te creo.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Lestat-**

El cielo aún estaba azul cuando descorrí las cortinas de mi habitación de la Isla de la Noche, justo en ese momento en el que el día se escapa entre los dedos y en el que todo a tu alrededor toma un tono frío e incoloro, como de ensueño. Y con esta escasa luz pude contemplar los resultados de la pelea de la noche anterior esparcidos por la habitación, contando una historia para el que supiese observar con atención. Todo estaba revuelto, ropa y objetos personales; en la pared, junto al cabecero, el verde papel pintado se había roto tras el golpe de un cenicero, el cual había desaparecido en algún punto entre el hueco de la cama y una de las mesitas; mi colección de discos, muchos ya de ellos inservibles, estaba esparcida por todo el suelo y en esos momentos, algún borracho estaría vomitando con mi mejor cazadora de piel puesta.

¡Una semana! Sólo llevábamos una semana aquí y ya estábamos discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos.

Empezó con una tontería -la mayoría de las veces era así- y como siempre, como si siguiésemos un guión y fuésemos actores de una obra mediocre, llegamos a los gritos y los reproches. Más gritos por mi parte y reproches por la suya, todo hay que decirlo. Entonces, en algún momento entre que le arranco el libro que está leyendo de las manos para que me preste atención y él lanza algo que aprecio por la ventana -o a mí cabeza si es un objeto contundente-, yo suelto algún comentario venenoso que hará que me mire de forma lastimera y decepcionada, con esos ojos verdes de cachorro, para posteriormente abandonar la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más, dejándome lo suficiente cabreado como para romper todo lo que aún quede intacto. 

Hemos repetido este ritual multitud de veces. ¿Por qué le sigo buscando? ¿Por qué seguimos haciéndonos esto?

Junto a la puerta, en un charco entre los restos de un jarrón y pétalos de flores, vi el libro que estaba leyendo, empapado. Lo cogí con rabia y volví a la ventana con intención de lanzarlo al mar, o en el mejor de los casos, que acompañase la suerte de mi cazadora. Pero no fui capaz, no sabiendo que era de Louis.

Llevado por un impulso me puse unos pantalones de cuero negros, una blusa oscura -todo rescatado de donde habían caído durante la pelea- y salí de la habitación al silencioso pasillo. Caminé pasando de largo las aún solitarias zonas comunes -demasiado temprano para los que no son madrugadores como yo -, hacia el otro ala, donde Armand había dispuesto la habitación de Louis. Ante su puerta me pregunté si el habernos preparado habitaciones tan alejadas había sido un hecho premeditado por parte de nuestro demonio. Sí, era seguro. Entré rápidamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Durante un instante me quedé inmóvil en la oscuridad, escuchando, oliendo. Finalmente reuní el valor de acercarme a la cama. Aparté las cortinas del dosel y tras ellas, tapado hasta los hombros, pude reconocer la figura inconsciente de Louis. Le observé largo rato, como había hecho tantas otras veces, y como en todas ellas, mi corazón pareció cerrarse en un puño.

Su rostro de piel blanca por fin relajado, con sus pómulos altos y marcados; su boca entreabierta, pidiendo un beso; el negro pelo en cascada en contraste con las blancas sábanas; su cuerpo delgado, enredado en el edredón, que sujetaba con fuerza con una mano mientras escondía la otra bajo la almohada ... Me contuve de acariciarle el rostro, de besar sus fríos e inertes labios. Únicamente me permití apartarle un mechón de la cara. Entonces, tras dejar el libro en la mesita, de pie para que la humedad no lo estropease más, di media vuelta y salí dispuesto a perderme entre las luces y ruidos de la cercana ciudad de Miami.

Volví casi a media noche, alimentado y saciado, y con los nervios un poco más templados. Aunque sabía que esto no significa que no fuese a haber otra confrontación. Mi relación con Louis es tormentosa, pero enteramente cosa de dos. Y la virtud de sacarnos de quicio estaba casi a los niveles del deseo de desnudarnos y tomarnos en cualquier lugar -aunque Louis tiene más fuerza de contención en este aspecto y no lo reconocería nunca-. Entré silenciosamente en la sala común, donde únicamente encontré a Marius sentado ante un escritorio, escribiendo.

-No está aquí, -dijo el romano sin alzar la vista de las páginas de su diario. -Está arriba, en la piscina.

-No busco a nadie -contesté intentando sonar despreocupado. Me tumbé en el sofá y puse la televisión.

Pasé canal tras canal, sin realmente ver lo que estaban trasmitiendo. Tras un par de pasadas llegué a un canal en el que ponían 24 horas de vídeos musicales de todos los tiempos. En ese momento sonaban las notas de una de mis canciones y me vi en la pantalla envuelto en una capa negra, rodeado de humo y con mi antiguo grupo de fondo. Dejé el vídeo clip por inercia.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él, si es lo que deseas?

Me volví sobresaltado a Marius, que ahora me miraba con esos ojos que parecían cristal líquido.

-¿Me estás leyendo la mente? -pregunté divertido reclinándome en el sofá.

-No -contestó suavemente. -Ya te dije que la mayoría de las veces no hace falta. Eres como un libro abierto, aunque construyas tu cubierta con sarcasmo y bravuconearía.

Yo reí, consciente de que únicamente a él le permitiría hablarme de este modo. Él también lo sabía.

-No sirve de nada hablar con él. Siempre cree que le estoy mintiendo, ocultándole cosas o peor, riéndome de él...

Marius suspiró, dejando la estilográfica entre las páginas del libro y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Y por qué crees que piensa eso? Tienes que reconocer que tiene todo el derecho a sentirlo así...

Ambos miramos el tomo sin cubiertas y manoseado de «Entrevista con el Vampiro» que descansaba en una de las estanterías.

-Sí, lo sé -grité levantándome con ira del sofá. -¡Soy un cabrón insensible y fui un maestro horrible para él! - me acerqué de nuevo a la ventana, apoyando la frente en el fresco cristal. -Pero no es lo mismo ocultar que desconocer.

Oí la voz de Marius en mi cabeza.

- _Pues díselo. Ábrete a él si es lo que deseas. Es tu decisión. La llave está en tu mano._

Reí de nuevo, ahora tristemente.

-A veces creo que su odio hacia mí es mayor que su amor. Es una barrera que siempre nos separará...

- _Y sin embargo sigue aquí, no se ha marchado de nuevo._

Me volví otra vez hacia él, pero ya había vuelto toda su atención a su diario.

Con decisión salí de la sala, apagando la tele con la mente y corrí escaleras arriba, hacia la azotea.

**-Louis-**

Desperté poco a poco, observando y preguntándome por un instante dónde me encontraba, como me ocurría cada vez que volvía a la vida. Unas cortinas cubrían mi cama, llenas de aves y plantas exóticas en tonos malvas y verdes. Recordé. Estaba en la Isla de la Noche. Mecánicamente alargué el brazo a mi lado, esperando tocar la suave piel de Lestat. Aunque él es más madrugador solía esperar a que yo despertase. No estaba, y su lugar estaba frío. Con un suspiro me estiré en la cama mirando al techo. Habíamos discutido, otra vez.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -me pregunté pasándome la mano por la cara. Y entonces reí al verme desde fuera. Parecía una adolescente sufriendo mal de amores y no un inmortal de más de dos siglos de edad. Todo muy melodramático. Bueno, el drama es lo mío, ¿no Lestat?

Me levanté dando tumbos y corrí las cortinas. Me quedé observando la noche y las luces de la ciudad mientras oía como otros vampiros, los pocos que estaban en isla en ese momento, se despertaban y salían. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Me desnudé de camino al baño, me recogí el pelo y me dí una larga ducha de agua fría, haciendo tiempo para salir. Me puse unos viejos vaqueros, demasiado anchos de las caderas -de Lestat, supuse- y una sudadera y me disponía a abrir la puerta cuando vi un libro sobre mi mesita. Me acerqué con curiosidad y lo tomé con cuidado. Estaba arrugado y húmedo. Reconocí el libro que Lestat me había arrancado de las manos en nuestra discusión. Estaba convencido de que ya lo habría quemado o hecho pedazos para ver cómo los restos se los llevaba el viento. Sonreí un instante y, con él en la mano, salí a buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche leyendo.

Me asomé a la sala común. Daniel estaba ante el televisor pegando botes en el sofá con un cigarro olvidado a medio consumir en sus labios. Estaba jugando a algún videojuego bélico mientras gritaba órdenes a alguien a través de un micrófono. Al fondo, en la terraza, Armand y Marius cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas. Les observé un instante. La forma en que se miraban, se sonreían, cómo Marius apartó dulcemente un mechón de la cara de Armand para colocarlo con delicadeza tras una de sus orejas. Bajé la mirada, avergonzado y sintiéndome un intruso de un momento tan íntimo. Y con un ligero dolor en el pecho, todo hay que decirlo. Me retiré tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Mi siguiente parada fue la biblioteca, convencido de que ahí hallaría la soledad tan deseada, pero lo que encontré fue un torbellino de largos cabellos rubios y rizados sobre un mar de mapas. Dos ojos azules conocidos y amados me devolvieron la mirada, pero desde un rostro equivocado. Gabrielle me alzó una ceja a modo de saludo y volvió a su investigación. Salí tal cual había llegado, no me sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarme a otro miembro de los _de Lioncourt_ y supuse que ella también quería estar sola. 

Vagué un rato sin un rumbo fijo por el enorme complejo, pensando incluso en recluirme de nuevo en mi dormitorio, hasta llegar a la azotea. Nunca había estado en ella y no pude por menos que sorprenderme. La situación de la isla unida a la altura del edificio proveía al lugar de unas vistas espectaculares. Una línea apenas visible unía el oscuro cielo con el mar. Sin apenas verse afectadas por la contaminación lumínica, cientos de brillantes estrellas salpicaban el cielo, como pequeños diamantes sobre un mantel de terciopelo negro y como no había visto desde mis noches en Nueva Orleans, cuando aún era un ingenuo joven mortal que se escapaba a contemplarlas desde algún lugar solitario de la plantación.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, quieto, empapándome de cuanto me rodeaba y sin pensar en nada, oyendo las olas romper mientras una fresca brisa marina acariciaba mi rostro. Finalmente, y un poco más en paz conmigo mismo, busqué un lugar alejado en el que sentarme a leer, en una tumbona al otro lado de la piscina. Pero estaba claro que esa noche no conseguiría mi objetivo de leer en soledad.

Tras sólo haber conseguido terminar unas pocas páginas, Daniel y Armand entraron riendo a la azotea. Con un rápido saludo se sentaron a cuchichear al borde de la piscina. Con un suspiro de resignación intenté concentrarme de nuevo en mi lectura, y lo conseguí hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vi como Armand se inclinaba ante Daniel y tomándole de la nuca le atraía a un lujurioso beso. Entonces se puso en pie y se desnudó para posteriormente saltar a la piscina.

-No sé por qué no usas uno de los bañadores que te regalé -se quejó Daniel encendiendo un cigarro. No pude dejar de notar como pasó una mirada nerviosa de Armand, que nadaba en la piscina, a mí.

Se me escapó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Daniel -dije pasando una hoja. -No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya.

Armand rió con su voz melodiosa en el agua y Daniel, enfurruñado, se tumbó en la tumbona poniéndose unos auriculares.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Armand salió de la piscina. Tomó una toalla y se envolvió la cintura con ella. Entonces se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí -dijo escurriéndose distraído el pelirrojo pelo. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en mí, cautivadores y no pude por menos que admirar sus rasgos antiguos, como sacados de una obra de algún artista italiano. ¡Nuestro ángel de alas negras! -Aunque no comparta tus razones. 

Sonreí, y tomándole de una de sus manos me la llevé a los labios.

-Aunque no lo reconozcas sí que las comprendes - le dije besándole la palma y llevándomela a la mejilla. -Porque el amor también es lo que te hace seguir adelante, moverte, ya sea a Dios, a Marius o en este caso a Daniel.

No dijo nada, únicamente me acarició el rostro sin apartar la mirada. Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

- _Todos estamos a su sombra, ¿verdad?_ -me dijo mentalmente, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- _Hay muchos tipos de amor, supongo_ -contesté con sinceridad. Alcé la vista y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Lestat, que me miraba desde la puerta. Su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza, rasgos que se vieron acentuados por la escasa luz y por cómo el viento movía sus rubios cabellos.

Armand se puso en pie, habiendo notado su presencia seguramente mucho antes que yo.

-Espero que te quedes un tiempo -me dijo sonriéndome.

Le vi volver junto a Daniel, al que besó con dulzura. Tomándolo de la mano le levantó y tiró de él hacia la salida. Al pasar ante Lestat se detuvo y se miraron un instante.

-Lo sé -oí que susurraba Lestat al rato.

Armand continuó su camino.

-¡No se os ocurra follar en mi piscina! -exclamó antes de desaparecer por la escalera. 

Volví la atención a mi libro, intentando ignorar a Lestat, que siguió mirándome desde la puerta sin moverse. Pero una de las cualidades de Lestat es sacar a la gente de sus casillas y ser condenadamente molesto, y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Le perdí un instante de vista, lo que tardé en pasar una página, y noté una sombra moverse velozmente. Con un suspiro de resignación bajé el libro y vi su rostro delante mío, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

**-Lestat-**

Sabía que Armand estaba con Louis antes de cruzar la puerta, y por un momento me asusté. ¿Y si le metía ideas raras a Louis en la cabeza? Creo que por eso nos llevábamos tan mal. Ambos somos unos manipuladores y los dos amamos profundamente a Louis. Esperé a que terminasen de hablar, dando a conocer mi presencia. Armand agarró entonces a Daniel y le arrastró con él. Al pasar ante mí se detuvo, alzando la mirada, ya que yo le sacaba más de una cabeza.

- _Sabes que no le mereces, ¿verdad?_ -me dijo mentalmente.

-Lo sé -susurré.

A pesar de intentar cerrar su mente, no pude evitar captar su asombro ante esta respuesta. Había esperado -había deseado- alguna contestación que diese pie a un enfrentamiento.

-¡No se os ocurra follar en mi piscina! -dijo saliendo enfurruñado y apretando la mano de Daniel.

Seguí contemplando a Louis un rato, intentando poner en orden mis ideas y pensando qué decirle y cómo empezar. Vi que perdía su atención a favor del libro que tenía en sus manos -el libro que yo había dejado en su dormitorio- así que me acerqué. 

-¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

Directo al grano. Y sin ser mi intención. Me alarmé un instante cuando estas palabras salieron de mi boca sin yo pretenderlo, pero finalmente pensé que ya era hora de ser directo y dejar las cosas claras. ¡Yo, Lestat, el "Rey de darle la vuelta a todo" y buscarle tres pies al gato, siendo honesto y directo por una vez!

Un genuino gesto de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Louis y noté como se ponía tenso.

-¿Es que acaso no me quieres tú? 

-¿Qué...?

Nunca hubiese esperado esta salida. En mi mente las opciones era únicamente dos: o me decía que sí me amaba y se iba ofendido o ni me contestaba y se iba ofendido igual y tendríamos que volver a empezar.

-Es una pregunta sencilla, Lestat -dijo cerrando el libro y mirándome fijamente. -¿Tú me quieres a mí?

-Sabes que sí -contesté molesto.

-No, no lo sé. Tu preocupación siempre eres tú, que todos te adoren y saber cuánto te quieren. Y si no eres el centro de atención te enfadas y montas algún espectáculo, como ahora, sólo para reafirmarte en algo que ya sabes. ¿Piensas alguna vez en los demás? ¿Piensas alguna vez en mí y en cómo me siento?

Con el rostro alzado, me miraba con sus ojos verdes brillando de furia.

-Oh, Louis. Te lo he dicho muchas veces... -me defendí dándole la espalda, mi bravuconería saliendo de nuevo a escena. -Quieres que sea sincero, pero cuando lo soy no me crees.

-¿Muchas veces? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo follamos? -escupió la palabra, vulgar en sus labios. -Es el único momento en el que pareces franco, en el que dejas caer todas tus capas junto con tu ropa, y eso no me vale. ¡No me vale ya!

Vi un relámpago cruzar el cielo a lo lejos, sobre el mar.

-Bien -dije mirándole de nuevo. Entonces empecé a desabrocharme la camisa y la dejé caer al suelo. -Tu lo has querido.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

Me quité las botas y finalmente me deshice de los pantalones, mandándolos lejos de una patada.

-Estoy desnudo y no estamos follando -dije cruzándome de brazos. -Así que sólo te queda creerme.

Vi que me miraba con asombro, de arriba abajo, entonces empezó a reír. Me senté junto a él y le tomé del rostro, para que me mirase.

-Louis, eres un idiota redomado. Sabes que te quiero desde el primer día que te vi, y que ese sentimiento crece según va pasando el tiempo. Y si este sentimiento crece y cambia, doy por hecho que nosotros también podemos hacerlo.

Louis cerró los ojos ante el toque de mi mano.

-A veces me siento un estúpido yendo detrás tuya, esperándote. ¿Es que eso no te importa? -susurró.

Con un suspiro le abracé.

-Somos unos expertos en jodernos el uno al otro.

-Sabes que yo me acabaré yendo otra vez, o tú emprenderás alguna de tus alocadas aventuras...

-No voy a extorsionarte, ni a mentirte para que te quedes a mi lado, eliminemos viejas costumbres. Quiero que te quedes si es lo que tu deseas y que te vayas cuando creas que tienes que hacerlo, aunque me duela. Pero quiero que sepas que estés donde estés eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y siempre será así.

Le besé en el cuello, en la mejilla, en los labios. Él me sonrió, apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Tú también lo eres, aunque a veces me odie por ello.

Reí y le besé más profundamente, atrayéndolo de la nuca hacia mí.

-Bueno -le dije trazando un camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un gemido de sus labios. -¿Quieres que probemos la piscina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, realmente no sé de dónde leches ha salido esto. Yo sólo quería una escena caliente en la piscina pero no ha sido posible TT TT.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Louis-**

-¿Quieres que probemos la piscina?

No pude por menos que sonreír ante la pregunta.

-Si quieres ser el centro de la ira de Armand...

A pesar de mis palabras me puse en pie, muy consciente de la constante mirada de Lestat, y me fui quitando la ropa de forma despreocupada. Comprobé con satisfacción cómo Lestat se pasaba la lengua por los labios cuando la última de las prendas cayó junto al resto y, sin esperarle, me zambullí con elegancia en el agua de cabeza. Buceé hasta el otro lado de la piscina, con la facilidad que me brindaban mis pulmones vampíricos y me asomé al borde, retirándome el agua del rostro. Desde donde me encontraba tenía una amplia vista del océano, negro, hasta el infinito, siendo iluminado de vez en cuando por algún relámpago.

-Se acerca una tormenta...-susurré girándome a Lestat. Sólo que ya no estaba ahí. Le busqué con la mirada por toda la azotea sin ver ni rastro de él. -¿Lestat?

Unos brazos me agarraron de la cintura atrayéndome a un fuerte cuerpo. Me di la vuelta para ver a Lestat detrás mía sonriendo. Iba a quejarme y golpearle pero las palabras no encontraron el camino hacia mi boca. La luz de la piscina le daba a su rostro un aire etéreo, como si estuviese ante la presencia de un ángel; sus ojos parecían malvas, luminiscentes y de otro mundo; sus rizos caían húmedos y desordenados sobre su frente y flotaban en torno suyo, como si fuesen oro líquido; pero lo que más me sobrecogió fue su boca. Grande para su rostro pero que quedaba en perfecta sintonía con sus rasgos y su amplía mandíbula, normalmente pálida, ahora se presentaba roja e hinchada por la sangre de su última víctima y por los besos compartidos hacía poco, húmeda, como una jugosa frambuesa. Y su sonrisa, no era la típica sonrisa condescendiente y engreída de Lestat, era una sonrisa franca, sencilla de amor. Una sonrisa traviesa, a juego con su mirada, que únicamente le había visto dedicarme a mí. Y me sentí enormemente agradecido por ello e idiota por no haberla sabido descifrar antes. 

Sin poder contenerme me lancé a su boca, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos. Tras un inicial momento de sorpresa, Lestat me devolvió el beso, húmedo, chupándome enseguida los labios, la lengua... Arrastró sus manos, que no me habían soltado de la cintura en ningún momento, por mis caderas hasta mis muslos, alzándome con facilidad y montándome sobre él a horcajadas.

-Louis... -jadeó en mi boca.

No fui consciente de que nos estábamos moviendo hasta que mi espalda golpeó el borde la piscina. Lestat pegó todo su cuerpo contra el mío, piel rozando contra piel, y noté su polla ya dura entre nosotros, rozándose con la mía, moviéndonos rítmicamente. Arrastró su mano por mi cabello, deshaciéndome el recogido y peinándome hacia atrás, haciéndome alzar el rostro con un ligero tirón, rompiendo nuestro beso. Me besó entonces hambriento el cuello, lamiéndome y chupando, y un gemido involuntario salió de mis labios cuando me mordió sin hacer sangre. Mis piernas se apretaron más en torno a él, atraiéndolo, pensando en que me estaba marcando como suyo y sabiendo que era lo único que yo deseaba. 

-Vamos a tu habitación -jadeó en mi cuello con voz ronca, rota por la lujuria. Su respiración me llevo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, sacando más sonidos desconocidos de mi garganta.

-No... -me negué. Mi mente nublada por el deseo no me permitía articular frases largas. -Aquí Lestat, y ahora.

Moví mis caderas sinuosamente, ante lo que noté que él cerraba los ojos y se estremecía.

-Pero cualquiera puede vernos. Y Armand...

Me detuve y le miré serio, alzando una ceja. El rió, divertido, y puedo decir que nunca había oído nada más maravilloso.

Me agarró de la nuca y me besó de nuevo con pasión. A continuación arrastró esa mano por mi costado, hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, donde me sujetaba con la otra mano. Acariciándome con maestría me separó, pasando los dedos de arriba abajo, tanteando, hasta que, tímidamente me introdujo un dedo. Mis labios se abrieron en su boca en un jadeo y mi cuerpo reaccionó moviéndose en su dirección.

Noté que Lestat me miraba atentamente, para ver mis reacciones, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme e intenté controlarme, pero al notar un segundo dígito sabía que tenía la partida perdida. Cerré los ojos, moviéndome al son de esos maravillosos dedos, que salían y entraban con maestría, buscando, girando...

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, muy cerca de nosotros.

Y Lestat seguía observándome hasta que tocó en un punto que me hizo chillar y apretarme contra él. Pensé que diría algo inapropiado, muy en su estilo pero lo que hizo fue sacarme los dedos y besarme en la boca con lujuria.

Me movió, acomodándose entre mis piernas, entonces noté una nueva presión entrando en mí lentamente pero con seguridad.

-No sé por qué no lo hemos hecho antes en una piscina -jadeó metiéndose hasta el fondo, aplastándome contra la pared, escondiendo su cara en mi hombro.

Y empezó a joderme con fuerza. Primero lentamente, recreándose en los golpes, maravillándose de lo fácil que se lo ponía el agua y la postura, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros, jadeando en su oído, alentándole, diciéndole lo maravilloso que era conmigo y lo bien que lo hacía. Y él me sonrió, y me besó, pegándose más a mí, mi polla frotándose entre nuestros estómagos. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho cuando se agarró al borde, para darse impulso. Yo ya estaba dolorido y extasiado por las sensaciones. La sensación de su mano apretándome el muslo, de su boca mordiéndome y follándome la boca, de su polla golpeándome hasta el fondo y de la mía siendo estimulada entre nuestros cuerpos. Empecé el ascenso cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre nosotros. Lestat apretó los labios y los ojos, pegando su frente a la mía, golpeando con fuerza, maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que en un último empuje le noté que se derramaba dentro de mí.

-¡Joder, Louis! -jadeó en mis labios entre espasmos, sin soltarse del borde de la piscina. Aún así siguió moviéndose, rozando mi polla con su estómago, haciéndome subir y subir, hasta que no pude más y me vine, apretándole entre mis piernas y cayendo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Y reí, no pude evitarlo. Reí dejándome caer entre sus brazos, besándolo y abrazándole, bajo la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre nosotros, sobre dos amantes centenarios haciendo el amor como los mortales. Y Lestat rió conmigo, tomándome con pasión entre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que bajemos -me dijo apartándome el pelo del rostro. -Vamos a empaparnos...

Alcé la mirada, divertido. -Ya estamos empapados Lestat.

Aún así le dejé guiarme fuera de la piscina y cogiendo nuestra ropa corrimos al interior entre risas y besos. Nos vestimos en la puerta con la ropa mojada, intentando evitar miradas y comentarios indiscretos y de la mano bajamos las escaleras.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Lestat llevándose mi mano a los labios. -Recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba hacer cosas ante la chimenea en días lluviosos...

-Leer, Lestat, dije que me gustaba leer...

Vi que Lestat se encogía de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Bueno, podemos hacer otras cosas.

-Eres incorregible e insaciable...

Oímos abrirse el ascensor detrás nuestra.

-Louis -exclamó Daniel saliéndonos al paso. -Hay un ciclo de cine de autor koreano hasta el amanecer, pensé que podría interesarte venir con nosotros...-vi que alzaba una ceja ante nuestras manos unidas. -Y tú también puedes venir si quieres, Lestat.

-¿Cine de autor koreano? ¿En serio?

Una idea cruzaba mi mente. Solté la mano de Lestat y corrí al ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-Me parece bien -dije.

-Guay -dijo Daniel.

Vi que Lestat me miraba boquiabierto y confundido -¿Dónde vas?

-¡Vuelvo en 20 minutos! -le grité. -Tú espérame ante la chimenea -añadí al verle fruncir el ceño.

**** 

Daniel y Lestat se quedaron solos en el pasillo. Lestat aún balbuceaba palabras sin sentido a las puertas del ascensor, confundido. Daniel con las manos en los bolsillos balanceándose sobre sus Vans, pasaba la mirada de Lestat al suelo, sin saber muy bien que decir y mordiéndose el labio para no reír ante la situación. No todos los días se podía ver al vampiro Lestat en un estado tan ridículo y con cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno...-dijo al fin. -Veo que habéis hecho las paces. 

-Sí...supongo que sí...

-Ya... -sin mucho más que decir empezó a andar hacia atrás, alejándose del vampiro. -Bueno, tengo que reunirme con Armand.

-Muy bien...

-Y ¿Lestat? - añadió volviéndose y guiñándole un ojo. -No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados.

-¿Mmm?

-No le diré a Armand que os lo habéis montado en la piscina...

Y salió corriendo y riendo oyendo un gruñido de rabia tras él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto se alarga a un capítulo más, sorry.  
> Y al final no puedo evitar que me salgan cosas cúrsiles y con un toque de humor, pido disculpas por ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Lestat-**

Tardé unos instantes en procesar el hecho de que me encontraba de pie solo y empapado en uno de los pasillos del hotel. Un espectáculo ridículo para quien pasase por ahí en ese momento. 

Con celeridad me retiré a mi dormitorio donde, tras lanzar la ropa húmeda al cesto de la colada, me sequé y me vestí con unos vaqueros sueltos y una camiseta vieja de rock. Todo fácil y rápido de quitar...

Me sorprendí ante este pensamiento.

¿El viejo Lestat hubiese permitido a Louis marchar sin una palabra? Bueno, para ser precisos Louis me había abandonado, plantado, dejado con la palabra en la boca, ignorado... -todas las variantes posibles de «darme con la puerta en las narices» formaban parte del repertorio de Louis- multitud de veces. Y con más de doscientos años de edad esas eran muchas veces.

Si quería marcharse, ninguna fuerza de la tierra se lo impediría, y cuanto mayor fuese mi empeño en retenerlo mayor sería la dificultad de poder localizarlo de nuevo, por lo menos hasta que él quisiese ser encontrado o volviese por su propio pie. Pero estos actos siempre venían seguidos de días sin hablarnos, o de hacerlo serían palabras cínicas y envenenadas.

Vale, marcharse le hubiese dejado marchar, pero el viejo Lestat estaría ahora mismo hecho una furia, y no pensando en cómo facilitar un encuentro sexual con su amado de ojos verdes.

¿Y acaso no era esto mejor? 

_Porque yo le quiero, y lo mejor de todo es que él me quiere a mí...Tanto tiempo perdido!_

Abrí el armario y arranqué una cazadora vaquera de su percha, y, sin apartar a Louis de mi mente, agarré unos pantalones suyos junto con uno de sus viejos jerseys dados de sí que tanto le gustaba vestir y que descansaban en la silla de mi escritorio. Con todo salí corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegué supe que había alguien dentro, y que ese alguien era él. Sólo Louis podía sonar tan humano.

Entré despacio, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. La estancia estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz de la chimenea de gas y ante la cual se incorporó Louis, volviéndose hacia mí. La escasa luz se reflejó en su blanca piel, dándole un tono rosado y cálido, las llamas brillaban en sus ojos verdes y negros mechones de pelo húmedo se pegaban a su frente y mejillas. Pude ver que tiritaba mientras abrazaba algo oscuro en sus brazos.

Parecía un niño asustado y perdido. 

-¡Oh, Louis! -exclamé acercándome rápidamente a él mientras dejaba la ropa que llevaba en una de las butacas. -¡Estás helado!

Por un instante pude ver cierta confusión en sus ojos (¿esperaba quizá algún reproche por mi parte?), pero desapareció en cuanto le tomé el rostro con ternura y le besé en la frente.

-Aún llovía cuando llegué a la calle -me dijo suavemente dejando el bulto que abrazaba sobre una mesa tras él.

-Ya veo -le contesté mientras le quitaba la camiseta mojada y la dejaba caer al suelo. Me agaché y comencé a desabrocharle los zapatos. Tras dejarlos a un lado continué con los pantalones. -¿Estos vaqueros son míos?

Louis rió mientras me ayudaba a quitárselos, hasta quedar desnudo ante mí.

Me incorporé lentamente, observándolo, depositando un beso aquí y otro hayá hasta encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos verdes en los que tantas veces me había perdido.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que has ido? -pregunté apartándole el pelo húmedo del rostro.

Bajó la mirada, sonriendo y girándose me alcanzó el bulto oscuro que minutos antes mecía en sus brazos.

Con curiosidad lo tomé de sus manos y no pude evitar un gemido de sorpresa al reconocer lo que era.

-¡Mi cazadora!

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada lo besé. Lo besé con pasión, agradecido, intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que lo amaba a través de ese beso, a través de mi lengua, de las yemas de mis dedos en su piel... Porque no era sólo el gesto -¡mi cazadora!-, era que él era la persona más importante de mi vida, la que más me conocía, con la que más había compartido...Y que estábamos conectados más hayá de la sangre, que entre nosotros siempre había otras formas de unión, de comprensión.

Louis me devolvió el beso con creces, indicándome sin palabras que entendía. Sin separarnos pasó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, por mi abdomen, y las arrastró hacia arriba, ayudándome a quitármela, dejando un rastro de calor a su paso y un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Mis pantalones cayeron al poco a su lado, dejándome en igualdad de condiciones que Louis.

Le agarré de las caderas, pegándolo a mi cuerpo, piel desnuda rozando piel desnuda y guié nuestros cuerpos a ciegas hasta caer sobre la alfombra ante la chimenea.

Tumbado de espaldas sobre la cara alfombra persa de Armand abrí un instante los ojos, para encontrarme con los de Louis, tumbado sobre mí.

-Oh, Louis -gemí acariciándole la mejilla. -Mi Louis, mi hermoso...

Louis me sonrió, inclinando el rostro hacía mi mano, depositando un beso en mi palma. Entonces se incorporó sobre mí y en un rápido movimiento, y sin ser yo consciente de ello, se empaló en mi duro miembro. 

Jadeé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, notando la presión y calidez en torno a mi polla. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y le observé, a la luz del fuego, jadeando sobre mí, con los ojos cerrados y sin atreverse a moverse aún. Su boca entreabierta, el oscuro pelo revuelto, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

-Louis -susurré con la voz ronca, acariciando sus muslos, sintiendo, aún sin movernos, mi polla pulsando dentro de él.

Entonces entreabrió los ojos, y me miró con media sonrisa. Se agachó para darme un húmedo y obsceno beso. Debió de morderse el labio porque pude saborear su sangre recorriendo mi boca y mi garganta. A continuación, se estiró como un gato y empezó a mover sus caderas, arriba y abajo, impulsándose con sus piernas y las manos en mi pecho.

La mera visión de verle complacerse sobre mí, unido al sabor de su sangre, me hizo enloquecer y rozar el límite. Se lo hice saber al rato, deteniendo su ritmo tomándole de las caderas.

Apoyándome en los codos me incorporé, persiguiendo su boca, chupando sus labios y su lengua. Compartimos unos minutos de únicamente besos y sangre, ahora la mía, aunque siguiésemos unidos el uno al otro, dejando bajar la intensidad de nuestra pasión.

Louis me rodeó con sus brazos y caí de espaldas de nuevo sobre la alfombra, con todo su peso sobre mi. Acaricié su espalda, sus costados, hasta llegar a su firme culo

-¡Lestat! -gimió en mi boca y noté cómo se abría más a mí, pudiendo llegar más profundo aún. -Sigue, por lo que más quieras...

No pude evitar sonreír, y alzando mis rodillas para mejorar el movimiento, golpeé mis caderas hacia adelante. Sobre mí Louis gimió, extasiado, y repetí el golpe, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Al cuarto empujón él empezó a moverse conmigo, adelante y atrás, jadeando y gimiendo. ¿O era yo? El ritmo aumentó junto con nuestros gritos -¿estaría la biblioteca lo suficientemente lejos del resto de salas comunes como para que nuestros gemidos no se oyesen? ¡Qué más daba!-

Louis se incorporó de nuevo un poco, sin detenerse, buscando su propia polla entre nuestros cuerpos. Le aparté la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y empecé a bombearle con la otra, fuerte, girando el puño al llegar a la punta.

Apoyando su mano libre en el suelo, le vi cerrar los ojos fuertemente y me apretó los dedos.

-Lestat...más fuerte...Lestat...

No llegué a saber si se refería a mi mano o a mis caderas porque en segundos se derramó en mi puño, manchando nuestros estómagos. Yo seguí bombeándolo, sacando todo su semen mientras empujaba fuerte dentro de él, y aún notando sus réplicas y temblores en mi polla me vine en un grito ahogado.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de cuanto me rodeaba noté que Louis seguí encima mío, sus piernas rodeándome, y le abracé con cariño. Y él sonrió en mi hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo vi junto a mí la cazadora de cuero y la acaricié con cariño con una mano.

-Gracias -susurré.

Louis giró su cuerpo, liberando mi ahora flácida polla y se dejó caer junto a mí, mirándome apoyado en un codo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó jugando con mis rizos.

-Por rescatar mi cazadora.

-No ha sido nada -dijo besándome en los labios.

-Aunque si no la hubieses lanzado en primer lugar por la ventana...

Se detuvo y me miró alzando una ceja.

-Tú me quitaste mi libro primero...

-¡Mierda! -exclamé incorporándome de golpe. -Hemos dejado tu libro junto a la piscina! La lluvia lo habrá destrozado.

Louis rió a mi lado abrazándome.

-No pasa nada Lestat, ya lo había leído...

-Bueno -dije apartándole el pelo del rostro y besándolo en la mejilla. -Te compraré otro. No, te compraré cien.

Nos interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz irritada de Armand.

-Si habéis terminado, está Daniel esperándonos abajo.

  
**-Louis-**  


Quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer cuando salimos del cine. Armand y Daniel iban unos pasos delante de nosotros, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de atrás del otro, como si se tratase de un par de adolescentes. No pude evitar sonreír ante este gesto.

Algo destemplado, me encogí bajo la chupa de cuero de Lestat. Tras vestirnos tras nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca él me la había puesto aludiendo a que las temperaturas habían bajado y pensando en que podría pasar frío. Sonreí más aún ocultando mi rostro dentro de ella.

En ese momento Lestat me atrajo hacia él de la cintura y yo le copié, caminando agarrados muy juntos.

-He estado pensando -dijo sin más.

-¿El qué? -pregunté animándolo a continuar.

-Sí decides irte...Volver a Nueva Orleans, por ejemplo. Quizás podría ir contigo. -Bajo mi brazo noté cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, y su voz sonaba algo nerviosa. -Si tú quieres claro, no voy a presionarte. Sólo piénsalo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al muelle, donde tomamos uno de los botes que nos llevaría a la isla. Armand y Daniel se sentaron frente nuestra, el vampiro descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Daniel mientras éste jugaba con su mano. Junto a mí, extrañamente callado, iba Lestat, mirando pensativo hacia el oscuro mar, con el rubio pelo movido y enredado por el aire. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan pacífico...

-¿Lestat?

-¿Mmm? -preguntó volviendo en sí.

-Creo que tengo una cama en Nueva Orleans que te encantaría...

Y con una sonrisa genuina me besó y me estrechó en sus brazos.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releyendo estos días por encima los libros he detectado varios errores que espero que paséis por alto (ya dije que los leí hace mil años, jajaja).  
> -Lestat puede volar ya que ha compartido sangre con Akasha (¿coger un avión? en qué estaba pensando?)  
> -Lestat ataca a Louis en las escaleras de su casa de la plantación. Ese es su primer encuentro, no en una taberna (mezclé la peli,sorry).  
> -Louis nunca bebe de Lestat. Siempre se ha negado porque piensa que el tener sangre de Los Antiguos recorriendo sus venas le haría alejarse más de la humanidad.  
> -La madre y la hermana de Louis no viven en la plantación cuando es transformado. Louis las instala en Nueva Orleans.  
> Y creo que no se me ha colado nada más.  
> Sólo espero que quien haya perdido algo de su tiempo en leer esto lo haya disfrutado aunque sea un poco (pena que no haya más fandom en español). Yo por lo menos me he divertido escribiéndolo y puede que haga algo más en el futuro.  
> Gracias ^^


End file.
